Stopping Must Be The Fall
by Anna Marchen
Summary: If super speed was like flying, then stopping was like the fall.


_If you recognise it, it's not mine._

* * *

Richard Grayson always knew a lot.

For example.

When he was two years old, he knew the names of every person and animal in the circus.

When he was six years old, he knew the route the circus took each year off by heart.

When he was seven, he knew how to do most of the gymnastics his family used in their act.

When he was seven and a half, he knew how to fly through the air like a bird.

When he was eight, he knew that he was almost old enough to fly without a net.

And when he was exactly nine years, three months, and seventeen days old, he knew that the people who could fly could also fall. He knew what death looked like. He knew that he wasn't allowed to go back to the circus.

He knew that Richard was gone. So he became Dick.

When he was nine and a half, he knew he was going to live with Bruce Wayne. By the time he was nine and three quarters, he knew he was living with Batman.

When he was ten, Dick knew he was training. To fight, to defend, to save the world. Or at least Gotham.

When he was ten years, eight months and nine days old, Dick Grayson became Robin.

And then, when he was almost eleven, he met Wally West, who he knew was older than him, but not a lot, and that he was Barry Allen's nephew. He knew that Barry Allen was the Flash.

_..."Hi." _

_"Hi."_

_"So..." _

_"You want to watch television?" _

_"What?"..._

That day, Dick learned that most ten year olds knew about television. But then, most ten year olds weren't brought up by a circus and Batman.

He knew by the end of that day that Wally was funny, and friendly, and watched Scooby-Doo, and wanted to be a hero but didn't have any powers.

Dick didn't tell him he was Robin.

Just after Dick's eleventh birthday, he and Batman were about to go out on patrol when the Flash skidded to a halt on the driveway, burst through the door and demanded to be let into the Batcave.

_..."Flash? What's going on?"..._

Dick knew. He could see that in Barry's arms was a teenage boy, trembling and jerking, blood trickling from his nose.

And by the end of the night, Dick knew that Wally West had tried to become like his uncle, and that it worked.

Just.

Dick knew that Wally probably wouldn't remember that he was in the Batcave, that Batman saved him, that Batman was Bruce Wayne and that Dick was Robin.

He knew his secret was safe.

Personally, he didn't think much of the name when Wally told him a month and a half later, but he didn't say that he already knew. Instead he introduced himself as Robin.

Wally offered him a piggyback ride.

And Robin knew what super speed felt like.

When he was twelve, he knew he had to disguise himself in public, now that he had skipped enough grades to start at Gotham Academy next year.

He knew that Wally thought his sunglasses were silly, but that was mostly joking. Besides, Wally looked sillier in them.

And when Dick was thirteen years, seven months and twenty days old, he knew that he was in the team.

Over the next five, six years, Dick learned a lot.

He knew that he had friends.

He knew all their identities. He knew he still had to hide his with masks and sunglasses.

He knew he was _still_ pulling off the sunglasses.

He knew who Artemis was at school. He knew that they would laugh about that photo someday.

He knew that Wally was still his best friend.

He knew that Wally was in love with Artemis.

He knew she loved him.

Because by now, Dick was pretty sure he knew Wally better than anyone.

At some point, not really markable, more of a gradual slide, Dick knew that he wasn't Robin anymore.

So he became Nightwing.

And they all drifted apart for years, and came together again.

And Dick still knew everything about Wally.

And when it happened, he knew exactly why.

He knew that Wally was brave.

He knew that he would instantly go to help.

He knew that he wasn't as strong as Flash or Impulse, and that he sometimes felt like a fake.

He knew that that wouldn't stop him.

Because Dick knew that Wally had always wanted to be a hero.

_...a boy twitching with excess energy after a stupid crazy experiment..._

_...extra energy being forced out, making the room crackle with static..._

_..."Dick! I'm Kid Flash!"..._

_...the chrysalis, more siphoning off of energy, with kinetic energy..._

Even before they got there, Dick knew that Wally would not survive.

_..."I'm Kid Flash, Dick! I can be a hero! And I know I'm not supposed to say anything, secret identities and all, but you're my best friend and- what the hell dude, why are you putting on a Robin mask..."_

_"Hi, KF."_

_"KF?"_

_"Kid. Flash."_

_"Oh. But you're Robin? And you didn't tell me? Wait... Is Bruce..."_

_"Secret identities and all, KF."..._

Dick knew that Kid Flash was gone.

Dick knew how, and why, and when.

Dick knew his best friend was gone.

_...the world is blurred and it's like flying through the air but not quite, and suddenly Dick knows exactly what super speed is..._

_...there is a red blur in the blue chrysalis, __and a yellow one and then the yellow vanishes..._

_..."I've always wanted to be a hero"..._

_...the blue vanishes, and two speedsters are left..._

Nightwing knew a lot about hacking, fighting, leading.

Robin knew a lot about weapons, teamwork, acrobatics.

Dick knew a lot about training, Batman, Gotham.

And Richard knew a lot about flying, and travelling, and loss.

_...Artemis collapses to her knees crying, and Nightwing stands numb, even though he knew this would happen..._

_..."Okay, I have to ask, what is 'the aster'?" And Robin backflips away, laughing at Kid Flash's expression..._

_...and Wally is trying on Dick's sunglasses, and Dick knows that it does not work..._

_...and they are falling, and Richard is watching..._

And when it is all over, Nightwing takes off his mask, and Dick sits high up on the roof of Wayne Manor, and knows that if super speed is like flying, then stopping must be the fall.


End file.
